


Emily's arrival in the Bukater household

by Sam_Pembroke



Series: Emily and Rose [1]
Category: Creedonia, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Creedon Republic, Creedonia - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Pembroke/pseuds/Sam_Pembroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Langdon is being sent to Peter City to stay with the Bukater's. What she doesn't know however, is that she is the adopted twin of Rose. When she sees Rose for the first time, she is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily's arrival in the Bukater household

During the afternoon hours of June 13th, 1907, a red haired girl stepped off of a train that had just arrived from Brattleboro, Vermont. This young girl of twelve had never been outside of her hometown of Brattleboro ever since she could remember. Peter City stood before her. Underneath her straw boater hat, the girl had eyes almost like lapis lazuli. Her chin was rounded, and her lips were average. She was neither tall or short, just average. To Emily Lovejoy Langdon, this trip had come as a surprise for her. In the fall, she would be attending boarding school at Miss Allen's School for Young Ladies; a place on the far eastern edge of the city, near the Nassau line. She was hoping someone would come and pick her up.

 

Unfortunately, this was not the case. Victoria, her adopted mother believed that Emily was a "big girl", and she could manage on her own. Reluctantly, Emily picked up her suitcase and walked to the entrance of the station. When she got outside, it began to rain. She quickly hailed a cab and off they went. The cabbie asked her where she was going. She told him that her destination was the Bukater household on 5th Avenue. She frantically looked around for the house; she couldn't find it at all. In reality, she was six blocks north of where she should have been. The rain began to fall harder. By this point Emily's hunter green dress was becoming soaked. Still, she kept walking. Some time later Emily was about to pass a rather stately brickfaced home of three floors; curious, Emily walked up the front walk. The door was an extremely dark green color and in the middle of it, a large brass knocker was mounted. Tentatively, Emily walked to see if the knocker had the family's name engraved on it; unfortunately however, the knocker did not contain the name at all. With a look of defeat in her deep blue eyes, Emily sat on the driest step she could find and cried. She didn't know how long she had been crying until she heard the door behind her open; out peered a young girl with the same red hair that she had. This girl's eyes were also the _bluest_ that Emily had ever seen. This girl, dressed in a light yellow dress and a white pinafore; continued to stare at Emily. Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind the girl; "Rose, for god sake why are you leaving the door open?"

 

The person that created the voice moved into the doorway. This woman looked rather austere, but the smile on her face contradicted this. Her eyes were as green as emeralds. Her auburn hair was set in a loose bun. She looked at Emily and asked her to come inside; being the good little girl she was, she did as she was told.

 

"You must be Emily." The older woman said. Emily smiled and curtsied. This woman wasn't austere and cold at all. "I'm Mrs. Bukater. Let me have someone show you to your room. I will be along shortly." Ruth politely said. Emily had no idea that this person was her true mother. To Emily, her fear of not being accepted was not panning out. She was greeted by a maid and led upstairs. When they arrived at Emily's room, the maid opened the door and led Emily inside. Minutes later, Ruth and another woman walked inside.

 

"Emily, this is Sadie; she is the nanny in our household. You are now one of her charges." Ruth had calmly said. Ruth gently took Emily by the hand, suddenly she felt Emily's clothes. "Good lord Emily, you're soaking wet. Let's get you changed." And with that, soon Emily donned a new dress; this one was the color of isabelline. Things were looking up for Emily.


End file.
